Tesco Receipt (One-Shot)
by fangirlplease
Summary: Chris Kendall has been made to ride the train. On the way, he discovers someone charming an sweet. Someone... beautiful. Her name is Ellie. (K for a bit of naughty language I guess?


**NOTE: I am actually legitimately sorry for what you are about to read. I feel it is poor quality, but I did try very hard to write a simple one shot. This is elliegalaxies on tumblr, I told her I'd write her a fanfic. (For the giggles.) Please enjoy yourself as much as is humanly possible. Reviews are neato.**

* * *

_Tesco Receipt  
(Ellie Schuey)  
_

* * *

Hot steam flowed past the windows of a screaming metal beast, rocketing down the tracks, burning away the peace of the English countryside. I had been looking hastily for a somewhere I could sit, but each compartment was full up. (This was quite odd, actually. This trip is a yearly event for me, and not a once had their been so many people on that train.)

Eventually, I happened upon a tiny compartment with almost no one inside, except for a girl sitting close to the window. Her (ridiculously adorable) nose pressed meekly into a book and headphones locked tightly in her ears, I wasn't quite sure she had heard me when I rapped on the sliding door.

"Hey, I was just wondering if I could sit here?" My words were jumbling together too much for normal conversation. Quickly, I concealed a deep steadying breath. "Everywhere else is full up."

She smiled (her teeth were so… white) and slid the bag on the seat opposite her underneath the bench. "I'm Ellie," she said (sang?) quietly, "It's nice to meet you."  
"Chris." I mumbled.

Okay so this situation wasn't rare. Girls are beautiful; girls I didn't know at all were no exception. There was just something so shocking in her deep brown eyes and lovely pink bangs that… I'm not even really sure what I was thinking or feeling. The main factor you need to obtain from this is that she was absolutely (superbly painfully magnificently mind-blowingly) stunning.

Glancing around and prying for anything to talk about (I mean even her voice was killer), her book caught my eye.

"John Green!" I blurted out. (Too loud. Definitely.) "I… um are you a Nerdfighter?"

She beamed (oh god her smile was blinding me). "Yes!'

"Me too!"

And suddenly, we were talking. Talking John Green and Tumblr and Internet. We delved into other authors, we discussed music, we laughed over fanfiction, and we just… talked. God damn was she intelligent. Every other word, a different flip inside my head switched on, sparking ideas and bringing to light the things about myself I had forgotten years ago. This glint of passion lit up her face, stretching her adorable cheeks every time she flashed that (just every positive adjective ever in the history of language) smile.  
"So…" I laughed out (she had said something witty I've already forgotten amongst all the other things I have to fit in my head), "You know a good bit about Youtube, then?"  
She stiffened a bit. "Yes." It was barely a peep.

Doing my best to create a warm smile, I looked at her. (Have I told you she was beautiful? Because she was.) "I make Youtube videos… sometimes."

The brown diamonds (supposedly eyes?) flitted towards me then hid. "I'll say…"

"Oh… you've uh…" I stammered. God. What if she'd see Masturbratorium? What if she thought hI was into PJ? What if she didn't find me funny? What if what if what if? "You've seen them?"

She laughed, "Yes. They're…" she paused (with the perfect amount of time between words for my heart to begin devouring itself, run at top speeds, and try in vain to break through the skin of my chest.) "They're just hilarious!"

BaBOOM BaBOOM BaBOOM- wha…? She liked my videos. She thought they were funny.

She thought I was funny.

And, because whatever strange energy pushing this universe forward obviously hates me, the train slowed to a halt. Standing, she damned the forces for making this her stop.

"It's fine, it's fine." I stood, offering to carry her bag to the door for her. Again, the angelic set of teeth peaked out, thanking me for the help. As she reached to the top compartment to retrieve her purse, I acted quickly. Swiftly, I pulled out a receipt and scribbled my cell phone number down, sneaking it into an outside pocket on the duffel in my hands. As we walked to the door, our shoulders brushed together/

"Goodbye Chris!" she shook my hand. Both of our hands lingering, we absorbed the small warmth of each other. God, her palm was smooth. Not weak, but delicate.

"Bye Ellie." I smiled, watching her enter the station.

As I sat, every last ounce of my being hoped to get a call from an unknown number, all I wanted in that moment was her melody of a voice to run through my phone. This strange, magnificent creature...

By the end of the trip, he was sure the grip on his phone had left imprints in his skin.

* * *

Ellie sat in her dark, chill hotel room, contemplating the day's events.

"I'm pretty damn sure I just flirted with Chris Kendall." She whispered.

"I'm pretty damn sure he flirted with me."

Slipping into her pajamas, Ellie slipped her hand into the side pocket containing her charging cord.

A thin paper graced her fingers, curling around. A Tesco receipt. A number.

"I LOVED meeting you. Call me? –Chris"

She slid into bed, the warm bliss of romance wrapping her heart in something that felt close to (much better than?) a hug.


End file.
